


When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Yamato | Tenzou, First Kiss, Hot sex between a perverted and sexy Kakashi and an innocent and cute Yamato, Innocent little lamb gets eaten by the big bad wolf, Kakashi is 30 years old, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Top Hatake Kakashi, Yamato is 16 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Sweet little Kinoe (Yamato | Tenzou) has a crush on his best friend, Kinoto. So he decides to confess to him one day but, his best friend rejects him and breaks his heart. Then when he's standing in the middle of a shady looking alley. A very attractive man named, Kakashi, asks him what's wrong and invites him over to his place. He then ends up comforting the 16 year old boy and makes him forget all about his one sided crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hi boys and girls!!  
> It feels like forever since the last time I wrote a ᴋᴀᴋᴀsʜɪ ♡ ʏᴀᴍᴀᴛᴏ story. But it hasn't been all that long.  
> I think? o(^-^)?
> 
> I'll admit that this story turned out super duper corny, but I think it's sweet. 
> 
> OH! And just to clear one thing out. The reason why I decided to use Kinoe for Yamato's | Tenzou's name was because, that's the name he had when Kinoto and him were partners. 
> 
> But anyways, I do really hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> (∩╹∀╹∩)*❤

"Damn you Kinoto!!" A teenage boy with short brown hair and black almond-shaped eyes wouldn't stop yelling out curses in a dark alley.

"You idiot!! How can you be so heartless?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Kinoe had woken up in a strange mood. He was absolutely determined of telling his best friend all about his secret crush on him. Yes, he was going to tell him that he loved him and the anxiety of what answer his friend would give him was killing him. He had been friends with Kinoto since he was 6 and he would be turning 17 soon._

_He wanted to change. He wanted to stop hiding his feelings. He was going to tell him one way or another. Fortunately, Kinoto had invited him to his house for a movie night. Without a doubt, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to tell him how he felt._

_He got dressed with the first thing he found in the closet and left running in a hurry to meet with him._

_"You're late." A deep and husky voice told him._

_"I'm sorry. I just woke up about a few minutes ago." Kinoe was making up silly excuses without even noticing. He couldn't stop admiring Kinoto's body. He was really tall, somewhere around 6'2. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. He was a very handsome boy and Kinoe was already fantasizing about them kissing when a voice suddenly brought him back to reality._

_"Are you coming in?"_

_"Oh... I... umm, sure." He was blushing beet red. He had gotten completely lost in one of his many daydreams and had forgotten that he was in Kinoto's front door. Once inside, both boys sat down on the couch inside the living room and started watching the movies. But like usual, they were missing half the movie with in between chatting. Time went flying and Kinoe remembered, at the very end, what it was he had come here for._

_"Ki-Kinoto." He felt how his voice was losing volume and fading._

_"Yes?"_

_"There's... something very important that I need to tell you."_

_"Tell me."_

_"Well, I... I feel... some... thing..." His voice was cracking._

_"I can't understand you, Kinoe."_

_"I love you Kinoto!!!! I've loved you for a very long time now. I didn't know how to tell you this!!" There. It was done. He had said it._

_"......"_

_"Umm... Kinoto?"_

_"I think it'd be better for you to go home, Kinoe."_

_"Huh? What?" Kinoe couldn't believe what he was hearing. So many years he waited to finally tell him and Kinoto only displayed coldness._

_"You heard me. The best thing for you to do is to go back home."_

_"Bu-but I..."_

_"Leave already."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And now he found himself all alone in a dark alley. It was late but, he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

How could Kinoto be so cold? And how could he be such an idiot? Of course, there was no way Kinoto would ever return his feelings. What an absurd idea. He didn't want to think about what he had done. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Is someone there?"

"I'm sorry. I saw you walking to this place and followed you." A person was coming closer. It was a tall man. He was probably 30 years old. He had spiky silver hair, dark gray eyes and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. He was extremely attractive.

"Wha-what?" What had he just said? He followed him all the way here?

"It's just that this is no place for a kid. It's not safe at this hour." His voice also sounded very masculine. It reminded him of Kinoto. Damn Kinoto.

"I'm okay, thank you."

"Are you planning on staying here?"

"I have nowhere else to go." It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a total lie either. His father, Danzo, was never around due to work related stuff and it didn't matter either way. Being alone at home or being alone outside.

"What's your name?"

"Kinoe."

"You look so young. How old are you?"

"17." What was all of this? Why was this stranger asking him so many questions? And the weirdest thing of all... Why was he answering them?

"Yes, you're too young. Look, the weather is becoming really bad. I'm sure a storm will be coming in no time. Do you want to stay the night at my place?"

"What?" Kinoe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Go to his house? He barely knew his name and age! And he was inviting him to his house? What kind of person was this guy?

But even more than all the questions he asked him. This man had really piqued his interest. He wanted to go to his house but he was scared.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Okay, but tell me your name first." He had accepted his invitation. Was he going crazy?

"Kakashi." What a cool name related to his favorite season. Kakashi? Yes, this man had really gotten his attention. What would happen if he went to his house?

"Let's go" Kinoe said.

"Of course."

And from one minute to the next he found himself walking with a complete stranger towards his house. He was scared and excited at the same time.

"We're here." The man's voice said.

"What a beautiful house!!"

"Thank you." Kakashi had said with a smile that Kinoe couldn't resist. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." He still didn't understand why this man was so kind with him.

"Alright. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh?"

"Why were you crying back in that alley?"

"What?" He was crying? He hadn't noticed that.

"When I found you you were crying."

"I... hadn't noticed that."

"Did something happen to you?"

"......" Could he trust him? He barely knew him and he felt like he could tell him anything.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me." His voice sounded very sincere.

"I... got in an argument with a friend." He couldn't believe he just said that.

"I see." Kakashi had changed his expression. He seemed to understand what had happened but... How could that be?

"It wasn't just a simple argument. I... told him that I loved him and he didn't even react." His damn voice was breaking again. He hated himself for being so sentimental.

"Kinoe."

"What?" He was about to cry.

"You shouldn't be sad because of that. I know it may sound impossible but, there'll always be some people that don't understand our feelings."

His voice sounded just like Kinoe's. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if someone had rejected him too. He didn't get it. He was so attractive and nice. What woman wouldn't want him?

"Did someone reject you too?" Some times he wondered why he asked these kind of things.

"........ Yeah, but it's better to forget about it. Isn't that right? It's not good to think about stuff that makes us sad."

"How could I forget about someone who I love? I don't blame him for turning me down. In fact, it's probably impossible for someone to actually like me."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"... Because, I like you."

"What!?" Kinoe didn't understand what was happening. The conversation had had a completely strange twist. This man liked him? That's impossible.

"I really like you, Kinoe. I've seen you several times walking down the neighborhood and every day I've started liking you more and more."

"..........." Kinoe didn't know how to answer that. His mind was completely blank.

"Did you get mad by what I said?"

"I..."

Then, without realizing how many seconds had passed by since he got lost in his own thoughts... He suddenly felt Kakashi's lips on his.

"Wha-what are you doing?" That kiss had felt good. He didn't know how much he had needed it.

"You don't want to? I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

But Kinoe did want to. He needed it. He thought his first kiss would only be with Kinoto but, now that he found himself kissing another man it didn't upset him in the least.

He got closer to Kakashi and started kissing him. What a sweet delicacy this was. Kakashi also felt it.

He was beginning to get turned on really quickly. He wrapped his arms around Kinoe's waist and took him to his room.

Everything was happening so fast. Both of them wanted this and they didn't waste any time.

Kakashi put his soon to be lover on top of the bed and started taking off his t-shirt.

As he was doing it, Kinoe felt as if Kakashi's fingers were burning him. He had completely forgotten all about the pain he had felt when, Kinoto rejected him a few hours ago. And he was giving himself to this man that was holding him in his arms. Kakashi finished taking off the t-shirt and started kissing his lover's beautiful skin. He stopped on one of his nipples and when he bit it, Kinoe emitted a small moan.

"Aahh."

"You like that?"

"Ye... yes." He was embarrassed about not being able to control himself. But Kakashi's tongue was bringing out his most erotic side.

"Are you sure about wanting to do this? I don't want to take advantage of you." Kakashi was staring at him in a very aroused way.

"I can't say that I'm not enjoying it." A smile escaped his lips.

"Then I won't hold back any more."

Kakashi was on top of Kinoe and continued playing with his nipples. It was a delicious torture. He wanted it to last forever.

While Kinoe caressed Kakashi's head, the silver haired man was moving down to his young lover's jeans. As he unzipped him, with his expert hands he gave light touches to his cock. Kinoe couldn't hold it in. His moans echoed throughout the entire room. After Kakashi finished undressing Kinoe, he began undressing himself. While the teenage boy looked at him he started asking himself what having him inside of him would feel like.

The oldest male seemed to have guessed the youngest boy's thoughts and didn't keep him waiting for long.

He grabbed a hold of his erection and started touching it. He started stroking it. Slowly at first and faster afterwards. He didn't take long to take it in his mouth and keep on stimulating him. Kinoe felt as if he was in heaven. This pleasure was unbelievable. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Aaah ah... Kakashi... Keep going, Kakashi... Aaah!!"

Kinoe was getting really close to reaching orgasm and Kakashi knew it. He wanted to feel that yummy cum in his mouth. So that's why he speeded things up.

"Kakashi... I'm going to... Kakashi!!"

Kinoe had ended up cumming inside his lover's mouth. Kakashi swallowed every last drop and continued with the game that they both had started. With something that they both desperately wanted. He put a finger inside of Kinoe's mouth. The younger boy knew what would happen but, when he saw Kakashi's face he knew that he should remain calm. After all, he had nothing to worry about.

"Relax." Kakashi whispered against his ear as he kissed his earlobe. When he saw that Kinoe was relaxing his body. He spread his legs and pushed one of his fingers into his entrance.

"Kakashi... it hurts..."

"Calm down, it'll pass." Kakashi kissed his lips.

When he saw how his body was relaxing he added another finger and began moving them in and out.

"Aaaah." Kinoe was very aroused.

The feeling of Kakashi's fingers and his cock so close made him beg for more in loud cries.

Kakashi kept on moving his fingers in and out until they both knew he could move on to other things.

He withdrew his fingers and moved his dick closer to the teenage boy's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked his cute little lover.

"Ye-yes."

"Ask me for it." Kakashi knew that it wasn't a good idea to tease him at this very moment, but he wanted to play with his food before eating it.

"Kakashi!" Kinoe was dying from embarrassment with such a request.

"Come on, Kinoe." A smirk had appeared on Kakashi's face.

"Do it Kakashi, please."

"I don't want to hurt you. You'll have to relax."

"...... I'm ready."

And before another word could be said. Kakashi buried his cock inside of him.

"Ah!!"

It hurt a lot. Kakashi was waiting for his young lover to grow accustomed to having him inside but, the boy was tensing up his entire body. He didn't want to hurt him. So he kissed him tenderly in order to calm him down. Kinoe was experiencing pleasure along with pain. It felt so strange.

He wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and the older man knew that he was ready now. He started moving at a slow pace so that it wouldn't hurt him, but he soon found himself pounding into him. He knew that Kinoe also enjoyed it. His moans were driving him crazy.

"Ah ah... Kakashi..."

"You like that?"

"I like it a lot. Do it harder."

He didn't even know why he was acting like this. The only thing that he did know, was that he was feeling a lot of pleasure.

They kept on going like this until Kakashi came inside of him and him on his stomach. The two were exhausted after so much activity. Kakashi pulled out carefully and laid beside him. They didn't take long in falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Kinoe woke up early and got up to go look for Kakashi. The man was inside the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning." He said as he gave him a sweet smile.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"......."

"Did something happen?"

The youngest of the two had lowered his head in a clear sign of embarrassment. Kakashi could tell that he was blushing.

"Umm... yes, I did sleep well." The young boy talked really fast. He appeared to be in a hurry to leave.

"Kinoe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have to leave now?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. I didn't tell my dad where I've been."

"I understand. Will you come back one day?"

He kept quiet as his blush turned redder.

"Take it easy. There's no need for us to have sex. You can come pay me a visit one day to just talk."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good."

Kinoe was heading out when he suddenly felt someone's lips brushing against his. It's true, he didn't necessarily have to come back but Kakashi had already gotten him hooked. He was kissing him and he felt that he should stay with him. But he couldn't do that. What would happen with Kinoto!? He has loved him for so long now. But then... Why was he so sad right now?

Tears were falling down his face again.

"Kinoe, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't want to leave..."

"You don't have to. You can stay with me as long as you'd like."

"Are you serious?" Kakashi's words had managed to make Kinoe forget all about everything else. Even the bitter experience with Kinoto.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier than you staying with me."

And with a kiss filled with pure love. Kakashi promised to heal the wound in Kinoe's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they practically just met in less than 24 hours ago. Even if Kinoto had basically just moved to the background in a matter of minutes. Even if his Dad (Danzo lol) is definitely going to be asking himself 'Where the hell is that son of his?'. Kinoe decided to stay with Kakashi to confirm his feelings towards him and forget the past!! 
> 
> A weird ending, but... it works for me! And I hope it works for you too.
> 
> ヽ(*^∇^*)ﾉ  Happy early Halloween!


End file.
